


CMBYN Microfic : Candy

by Samunderthelights



Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: CMBYN Microfic, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, POV Elio Perlman, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It’s not the big things that get to me anymore.Not the memory of our first kiss – or the last.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017865
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: CMBYN Microfic Challenge





	CMBYN Microfic : Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [CMBYN Microfic](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/640086030323761152/cmbyn-microfic-challenge-rules-guidelines), using the prompt 'Candy'.

It’s not the big things that get to me anymore.

Not the memory of our first kiss – or the last.

Not how it had felt to fall asleep in his arms, or the things he had said.

Nowadays it’s not the big things that hurt.

Sometimes it’s someone wearing his cologne.

This morning it was the Italian sweets he had gotten obsessed with when he was here.

They were just sweets, but for a moment they reminded me of him.

Nowadays it’s the little things that hurt the most.

That remind me of what we once had – what we lost.

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
